Just his life
by ari-g
Summary: When Oliver takes Chloe away for a romantic weekend this is not what he expected to happen.
1. I hate when Murphy is right

Disclaimer: If I owned SV, I would have a lot more shoes and I will never, ever work in retails ever again…

**Just his life…**

"A new compound bow?" Clark frowns even more, if that it's possible "Really?"

Oliver shrugs but keeps an eye on tall and annoying's hands, just in case. "It's a modern bow that uses a levering system, usually of cables and pulleys, to bend the arms which are much stiffer than the limbs of a longbow or a recurve bow. This stiffness is what makes it mor—

"Oliver!" teasing the super strong alien was probably not a good idea, but it was his natural response when in these situations. Not that he have ever been caught in fraganti with a girl in a hotel by said girl I-can-actually-kill-you-with-a-glare best friend with a big brother complex the side of Texas before. He knew he should have kept at least one kryptonite weapon with him. "What are you doing here?"

Tricky question. He smiled and tried to look as innocent as he could. "Well, you know. Just taking a couple days off, enjoying some well deserved holidays" _with my super hot and sexy girlfriend until you showed up and completely ruined it!_ His mind added.

"Is this another attempt at getting Lois and me apart because that's getting old fast, Oliver" really, did he think the world revolved around him? "Did Chloe hack into my bank account and gave you this hotel address?"

"Gee, no! Trust me, Chloe and I had no idea you would be here" in fact one of the reasons they decided to come here was to get away from aliens and reporters and crazy exes. And it had been going on so well too, dinner under the stars, making love in front of the fireplace, in the bed, in the shower, on various chairs. Stupid Clark.

"Chloe and you?" he raises one eyebrow and crosses his arms, and right on clue Chloe appears at the doorway of the lounge. She does a quick sweep with those gorgeous eyes till she finds him, gives him a sunny smile and starts walking towards them. When she sees Clark the smile freezes on her face, and she turns slowly trying to exit the lounge without being seen, but not such luck. "Chloe?!" her shoulders sack and he can almost hear her mental _Damn it, so close!_

"Clark! Hi!" she is looking longingly at the exits, and like the helpful and wonderful boyfriend that he is, he stands up and goes to her.

"Well, this has been interesting. We'll see you later, Clark" his hand goes to her lower back, and she smiles at him gratefully. They are about to take advantage of the stunned state of their friend when they hear the telltale click n' clack of Lois Lane's high heels.

"Chloe? Oliver?" She takes note on the way his hand is not so much resting on Chloe's shirt as it is under it, his thumb caressing her hip. Busted. They are so busted. "What is going on here?"

"Lois… uhm…" he can't think of anything to say to get out of this. Luckily, he has Chloe Sullivan on his side that looks ready to come to their rescue with the perfect alibi or probably a way of telling them the truth about them. However, right about then there is a huge commotion from the hall. Just his life. All he wanted was a quiet getaway weekend with his girlfriend, so what did he get: a pending Inquisition and a killing Banshee, figures.


	2. Hands off, buddy!

Disclaimer: SV is not mine.

**Just his life**

**Chapter II**

His day had definitely turned better in the last half hour or so, Oliver decided. One banshee defeated, and while, yes, he didn't exactly come out unscathed, he does have Chloe nursing his wounds and that makes it a good day. She laughs and rolls her eyes at him when he tells her how good she will look in one of those little nurse uniforms. He kisses her happily and is about to convince her to ignore his bruised ribs and go up to their room for some fun time which is, of course, the moment they are interrupted.

"Hey, hands off buddy!" Lois 'dulcet tones come. He is pretty sure they can hear her all the way in Metropolis.

"Lois" Stupid universe can't give him a break so it seems.

"Don't Lois me, you… perverter of little cousins!"

Clark winces a little and tries to hold his girlfriend back.

"I don't think that's a word, Lois" he makes sure to hold Chloe close to him. They are going to have to take him down before taking her away.

"Yes, it is. It applies to world renowned Casanova ex-boyfriends when they try to corrupt and take advantage of little innocent sweet cousins!"

"Lois, it's not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but really I don't need protection or being saved from Ollie" she smiles at him and he almost forgets about Clois inquisition.

Clark frowns at the display "How long has this been going on, Chloe? This can't be good for you. Jimmy just—

"Don't you dare judge me Clark Kent" Lois looks taken aback by Chloe's cold tone. Apparently she never got the memo about the new states on the former strong friendship. "You lost any said you had in my life when you walked out on me when I needed you the most!"

"Chloe, I…" a kryptonite glove, that's what he needs. Then he could punch the guy who made his girl cry.

"Smallville, what is she talking about? What did you do?" Lois looks back at Boy Scout confused

"What he always does: get his head so far up his ass that he wears his ass cheeks as blinders" so he might have some repressed anger issues against their intergalactive friend.

"Look, Clark, whatever you have to say just save it. Oliver and I are together now, and we make each other happy. That's all that matters" she takes a deep breath and lets it go slowly. "Lo, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It was just so new, and I didn't know how you will react. Please, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, sweetie. I just worry about you, you know?" the look she sends Clark states clear as day that they are going to have a talk about the abandonment of her cousin. "Ollie is a great guy when he is not being a jackass—

"Why, thank you Lois. You always say the sweetest things" she glares at him.

"AND if he makes you happy then you have my blessings." The cousins smile at each other, and then Lois turns to look at him. That is not a good look. "But be aware buddy: you hurt my little cousin and I will hunt you down and I'll make you wish you were never born. My dad's a general; I have access to enough weapons to take over a little country. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am" he does a little military salute.

"Smartass" she snorts. "Come on Smallville. Let's put those muscles to work; I need to get my luggage into the car." Lois pushes Clark towards the B&B not before throwing back a last comment. "Just remember that honesty is a required policy in every serious relationship. Secrets are a bad idea."

He can't help but smile. "Don't worry Lois. There are no secrets between Chloe and me. There is nothing about me that she doesn't know."


	3. response to a review edited

OK, it has been pointed out to me that my using this third chapter to response a review this way and singling out people makes me look petty and mean, and this person might have some points. However, I did take the tone of that particular review to be condescending. It's not the correction itself that bothered me; I know I make mistakes and that sometimes I'm too lazy to go over the story or I go over it too fast before publishing (case in point: in the first chapter I wrote "side of Texas" when what I meant was "size of Texas"). What bothers me is the way this particular person pointed that out. Was it really necessary to use the double please in that particular tone?

Furthermore, it was an unsigned review. While the review itself annoyed me, the fact that I couldn't reply to it made me mad and very frustrated; hence, chapter three. Could I have gone about it in a different way? Yes, I probably could have. Mad and frustrated me tends to lash out before thinking, and my 'barbed tongue' as my brother calls it has landed me in awkward and bad situations before (most memorably: I was in detention for almost a year. I might or might not have caused a nun from the school to run out of the class crying). I won't say that it was uncalled for because I did felt offended, and I responded accordingly. I did, however, believe that I overreacted a little, and for that I do apologize.

For all of you that are wondering what the hell is broad going on about, here is the original (and now I believe infamous) chapter 3.

This is what my bitchy-caffeine-deprived lashed out:

I just got a review that I though I'll share with you. Here it is.

_It's "en flagrante" not "in fraganti". Please, please take the time to look up words you've only heard before using them in a story._

As won't allow me to reply to this particular reviewer, I'm doing it here.

Dear peabodymack,

Please, please remove the stick that currently resides up your ass before reviewing a story. Moreover, both "en flagrante" and "in fraganti" are incorrect. The correct phrase is "in flagrante" from the Latin "in flagrante delicto" meaning in blazing offence or in colloquial English "caught red-handed". While, yes, I should have taken the extra time to look it up before publishing the story, you might want to consider doing the same before trying to correct people.

Sincerely,

ari-g

This is what my less bitchy self would have probably said:

Dear peabodymack,

While I appreciate the correction, I wasn't a particular fan of your tone. As I couldn't reply to your comment because it wasn't signed, I have taken the liberty of doing it here. Also, I just looked it up and in actuality both both "en flagrante" and "in fraganti" are incorrect. The correct phrase is "in flagrante" from the Latin "in flagrante delicto" meaning in blazing offence or in colloquial English "caught red-handed". I will take your advice, and in the future I will look up the terms before using them.

Sincerely,

ari-g

You are all free to comment about this as much as you like. The real chapter three is on the making for those of you that enjoyed the story. Originally it was supposed to be just a one-shot, but so many people put a story alert on the fic that I was inspired to write some more. That is all for now, thank you for reading my rants.

Ciao,

ari


	4. you don't know Buffy?

Disclaimer: I have no claim whatsoever over SV

**Just his life**

**Chapter III**

"Okay, Smallville. Talk" hands on her hips Lois Lane was the picture of determination. She was going to get to the bottom of this and fix it.

"Talk about what, Lois?" The seemly innocent tone and the indifferent attitude while carrying her suitcase and straining those wonderful muscles were not going to deter her. She wanted the truth and she was going to get it.

"Oh, I don't know. How about what is going on with you and Chloe?"

"Shouldn't you be asking _Ollie_ that?"

"I did. They are dating. And while I understand why Chloe would be reluctant to let me know that, he is my ex after all, what I don't understand is why she would hide it from her best friend or why would she be so cold towards said best friend" she can see his shoulders tensing and a wave of sadness comes over her. "I can't believe that you two are not friends anymore"

"We are friends. Chloe has always and always will be my best friend" his sounds as if he is trying to convince himself more than her.

"Clark, honey, I hate to break it to you, but the last time I heard my cousin use that tone of voice she was talking to Lex Luthor." A sigh escapes her. "I don't know what is going on between you two, but from what I gather you left her alone after the blur rescued her from tall, dark and psycho and after Jimmy died. And may I just say: how could you do that? I mean you know Chloe's history, you know about her mom and her dad and you knew I was missing… you pulled a sixth-season-Giles on her"

"I thought I was doing the right thing" he doesn't turn, doesn't even let go of the suitcases.

"So did Giles. But he abandoned Buffy in a moment where she needed his support the most and everything went downhill from there." He does turn to her then.

"Lois, who are these Giles and Buffy?"

"Who are…? Really? You don't know BTVS, the best show to ever air? Joss Whedon? Firefly? Any of those ring a bell?"he shakes his head and new determination flows in her veins.

"Unbelievable! When we get back I'm making you watch every season, I own all them. Not knowing Buffy" she snorts "that might explain a lot about you, Smallville" Lois walks towards the door and holds it open for him. "Clark you have to speak to Chloe. I still don't understand why you abandoned, what would be a strong enough reason to do that. The Clark Kent I know would never leave his best friend alone to fight her own demons; he would stand by her side helping her. I know my cousin, and if you don't do something about it soon you are going to lose her."


	5. are those strings coming out off my mug?

Disclaimer: SV ain't mine…

N/A: thank you for all the reviews and all the support. I'm so happy that you like what I write =)

So here is more (this story just seems to write itself out, seriously. I'm supposed to be writing about medieval Spanish lit and this stuff just flows over). Hope you like it.

**Just his Life**

**Chapter IV**

"So" the voice coming from the sofa makes both of them jump a little. Chloe can feel her heart on her throat. You would think that after years of Clark's sudden appearances and disappearances she'll be used by now to things like this, but no. A voice coming from the dark supposed empty living room still makes her jump. Damn.

"Lois? What are you doing sitting in the dark there?" The lamp next to the sofa is turn on a Lois with a slightly maniac smile on her lips is visible. "And how did you get here before us? If I remember correctly Clark was still trying to shove all your bags into the car when we took off."

"I drove". Two little words that coming from Lois Lane could cause palpitations and panic to spread out throughout tree states at least.

"Did Boy Scout survive?" Oliver raises an eyebrow and puts down Chloe's bags by the bedroom. Her eyes follow the lines of his body hungrily. _Mine, mine, mmmhh must touch…_ She shoves her hands on her pockets to avoid the temptation. No need to give Lois something else to obsess over.

"Of course he did. I'm an excellent driver, thank you very much" now is Chloe's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"So he was a little green around the edges there for a while, and his voice might have reached decibels only meant to be heard by tiny yapping dogs, but he was fine." She waves a hand around dismissively. In her head she can picture Clark holding on the door for dear life while trying not to bend the metal. Sure, the guy could run faster than a bullet but put him inside a fast moving object and he goes all clammy and sweaty. "Enough about that. What I want to know is how Chlollie came to be"

"Chlollie?"

"Yep, Chloe plus Ollie equals Chlollie!" She says this as if it were a fact known by everyone. "So, come here little cousin and tell me everything. I want all the dirty little details!" She rubs her hands with glee. Dread flows in her veins. She feels for everyone who has been in the receiving end of Lois Lane's determined truth hunting, she really does.

"And that's my cue. I have a long day of meetings ahead. Bye" He makes a bee line to the door only pausing to kiss his girlfriend goodbye. "I'll call you." Not fair. This is where he is supposed to sweep in and do with the rescue.

"Coward" she hisses in the kiss, the only response she gets is an apologetic smile before he closes the door.

"Look, Chloe I have coffee, chocolate, popcorn and candies!" before Chloe can runaway to the bathroom to hide, Lois is up and pulling her to the couch.

"Whoa!" all she wanted was to get home, take a shower and fall asleep being spooned by her new, for lack of a better term, significant other. So what does she gets: a sugar-high-Lois and more questions than she can dodge. Figures.

"Here you go. Almond mocha, extra three shots, extra whip, chocolate on top" Lois smiles even more shoving the cup at her.

"Ahh, wait are those strings coming out off my mug?"

"Oh, shush as if you didn't see this coming from the moment I saw you two chumming at the inn" she grabs her own mug and takes a big gulp. "Ok, first kiss?"

"Had a bad day" mind as well bite the bullet and give her the edited version of the facts "so when I saw Oliver later I was feeling a little down, and he offered to give me some archery lessons—

"More like he used the pretense of needing to adjust your hands on the bow to touch you, very sneaky"

Chloe bit her lip. "There is that possibility"

"And then? How did the hot archery lesson go?"

"We kissed" that's an understatement. They basically devoured each other's mouths and then some.

"Oh, my God! You totally had sex right there on the training room!"

"It wasn't a training room as much Ollie putting at target at my workplace" and bringing whiskey, lowering the lights and putting some soft music on. Oh, my God! The sneaky bastard planned that! He so did! What other reason did he have to practice at the Tower when he had that training basement close to his work all full of gadgets and whatnot.

"Why would—

"Never mind that, the important thing is that we kissed and there end of the story." She is going to have a talk with that devious man about tricking her into being seduced, and exactly since when had he been planning that.

"Nope, that's not the end! Come on! I want details!" Lois jumps up and down looking like a ten year old. "What were you wearing? Was he wearing green? Did you rip his clothes off with your teeth? Did he? Did you lick—

"No, he wasn't wearing his GA uniform, and I was wearing a green top and a longish black skirt. And that's all you are getting out off me" She definitely doesn't need to hear about how his hand went from her hand to her stomach and pull her in so close that left no doubts as to what he was hoping for to happen. And she for sure doesn't need to know how soft his lips felt on her neck or how his breath in her ear gave her Goosebumps when said so softly _"let go, Chloe. I'm right here."_

"So you do know about the William Tell impersonations he does. Wow, he never told, you know. I had to find about it all by myself. Well more like by the sonic scream of that crazy blond girl in the stockings" The smile her cousin gives her is so bittersweet and I'm-so-happy-for-you that it makes her feel a bit guilty. "I guess you two are really serious then. Which I think is perfect"

"Lois, he didn't so much as tell me as I kind of figure it out" this is one of the reasons she didn't want anyone to know about 'chlollie' as Lois put it. When you start going out with your best friend and roommate's ex, well, thinks tended to get awkward to say the least. Feelings, oh thou heartless bitch.

"How? I mean I had my suspicious, but I mean I kissed the Green Arrow with Ollie right there. And I still don't know who the hell I kissed"

"Well, you know…" she gets up and starts cleaning the coffee table. "this and that. Just little things that clued me."

"When?"

"Oh, ah before the archery lesson" she is missing the awkward sex talk right about now.

"When, Chloe?" never be said that Lois Lane was ever anything but persistent.

"Since before he left Metropolis for the first time."

"Three years! You have known for three years!" Chloe winces at her tone. "You he was the big green jolly when we were still dating, didn't you? Oh, Oh, you know who was the dude with the green hood that I traded saliva with!"

"It wasn't my secret to tell, Lois" She drops the mugs on the sink. She'll get to them tomorrow, now she just wants to answer the siren call of her pillow.

"Wait, a minute. When you said that you do some tech support for Oliver and that he put a target to practice in your workplace, you mean you are working for him, aren't you?" Lois follows her to kitchen and later to the bedroom.

"Sometimes, heroes need someone to tell them when to turn right or left; otherwise, they'll be tripping alarms all over the place." She shrugs her shoulders. This is not how she imagined having this conversation with Lois. Scratch that, she never imagined having to have this conversation. "I'm a good hacker, and I have a way of delivering complex chunks of information as normal conversation."

"You hear of this happening to other people, but you never think it's going to happen to you."

"Lois…"

"My cousin is a superhero. How cool is that!" she gives a wild laugh and her eyes light up as if Christmas arrived early. "Do you have a costume?"

"No, Lois. I don't have a costume." She rolls her eyes.

"Good. This way we get to design one from scratch!" Danger! Danger! Avert! Avert! She has the feeling that she just went from the frying pan to the raging fire.

"Lois, I really don't think I need one." She could make to the door if she ran really fast, probably. "I mean, all I do is sit behind the computers."

"None sense. Every superhero needs a costume and a name. Oh, a name! Have you got one?" forget the door, the window was closer.

"Watchtower"

"Watchtower? Who came up with that? You're like 5'1"

"5'2""

"Doesn't matter, we can work with that." The rubbing hands and gleeful eye glint were back. "We just have to avoid stilettos. Those are a bad idea" Oh, Oliver was going to pay for running away and leaving here at Lois' mercy. The coward.


	6. This is all your fault

Disclaimer: don't own SV

N/A: I'm updating every day, wow!

**Just his Life**

**Chapter V**

"Woah" Oliver has to basically battle his way in through what has to be at least hundreds of bags. "Um, Chloe? Was there an end of world sale or something? Or did you just decided to redo half the female population's closet?"

She sighs. "No, what you are seeing now is the result of Lois with an hour lunch to hunt for 'the perfect costume for Watchtower'". She is sprawled on the sofa in between four bags all of different colors and a hand over her head.

"Oh, just one hour?" he makes his way to the couch and removes half of the bags to sit down next to her.

"Never underestimate Lois Lane's efficiency when it comes to shopping." She sighs dejectedly. "She told me she wanted to have coffee. You know, from that tiny place downtown?"

"The one that looks like a train station? Your favorite, right?"

"Yeah, that one. I couldn't resist. They make the best coffee ever and Luc, the nice barista, he likes drawing little things with the caramel and the chocolate. Sometimes he writes lines of my favorite poems or shows." He hates Luc, _the nice barista_. He hides a scoff, more like Luc, the little twerp who couldn't stop staring at his girl. "It was a trap, Ollie. I should have seen it coming, but she is a devious woman and she knows all my weakness. Before I knew it, I was being dragged through every store known to mankind and then some" she still has one arm over her eyes, and he can see her pout. "I think I left my sanity in one of them, and I'm pretty sure my feet might never recover from the abuse"

He laughs and she puts the arm down to glare at him. He smiles a little and grabs her feet to give them a good rub. "Ohh, I knew there was a reason why I put up with you. Mmmhh, that feels so good"

"I live to serve, Sidekick"

She scoffs "You should. This is all your fault"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you left me alone with crazy, sugared Lois last night." Her accusing glare melts in a moan when his hands hit a particular spot just under the ball of her foot.

"And you told her about Watchtower." He chuckles. No matter how much of an adrenaline junkie he can be, he has enough survival instincts to run the opposite way from Lois when she starts with the questions. "She left me twenty three messages this morning alone letting me know all the ways she will torture me if I left anything happen to you while we are scoobying."

"It was either the edited version of 'your cousin, the super sidekick' or the lets compare notes on Star City's most sought after bachelor's sexual powerness. You pick". He winces.

"I just thought about it. My current girlfriend is living with my ex-girlfriend. That's weird." _Queen, what have you gotten yourself into now?_

"I'm sorry, your girlfriend? And who could that be?" she looks so cute looking at him all inquisitive like that.

"Well, she has short blond hair that is softer than corn silk," his hands got to her legs and pull her closer to him so he can bury his nose in said hair, "vibrant green eyes that sparkle with mischief," he gives her a Eskimo kiss and she laughs, "curves in all the right places," she moans when his hands go from her legs to her sides, from the underside of her breasts to the dip of her waist and the flare of hips and back, "and her sweet, mocking mouth has one kiss hidden in the right-hand corner that I swear is just for me." He kisses the corner of her mouth and smiles when she kisses him back.

"She sounds like quite the catch" her smile is fragile and there is apprehension in her eyes when she looks at him. Her hand is soft on his face and he can't help thinking that it feels so right. Everything with her feels so right, like he is exactly where he is supposed to be.

"She is." He kisses her softly. "And I would do anything for her; even wait for as long as it takes for her to be ready for this." He is not sure when he realized the extent of his feelings, but there is no denying it. He is in love with Chloe Sullivan, and there is no going back.


	7. Does that makes Lois Edna?

Disclaimer: refer to previous chapters

N/A: so I was re watching season 4 (Jensen Ackles, mmhhmm yummy) and I just couldn't resist. I tried to do something different here, instead of writing just a scene I went for an episode stile chapter. I have no idea if it actually came out alright, so any comments are very much appreciated ;)

**Just his Life**

**Chapter VI**

Clark takes a deep breath calling on his courage. _Come on, Clark. You can do this!_ As always his inner voice sounds exactly like Chloe. No that's a surprise; after all, she has always been there at his side being his voice of reason, his greatest supporter, and the one that was always pushing him to be better, to do better. He is losing her, and he doesn't know how to stop that, but he still has to try. He owns it to their more than a decade old friendship to at least do that, so he is going to follow Lois' advice. He is going to open those doors and go in there with no other agenda than to talk. _Why should I trust you now?_ Her saying that, looking at him as if he were the enemy is one memory he would do anything to not have.

She turns towards the doors when they open. "Clark. What can I do for the Blur, today?" The smile she gives him is a poor imitation of what used to be her sunny, welcoming smile not so long ago. It doesn't reach her eyes and it seems to mock him and her at the same time.

"Nothing. I… um… just wanted to return these CDs. You must have forgotten them the last time you were up in the barn or something" She raises an eyebrow as to say _Really, Clark. CDs, that's the best you could come up with?_

"Oh, I could swear I just uploaded my Car Stereo Wars CD on my laptop this morning, and I was not in your Fortress of Solitude when I did it". So he super speeded to her apartment after she left and grabbed some stuff to use as an excuse. Desperate times calls for desperate measures and all that.

He is about to start the little speech he prepared just for this occasion when one the many monitors starts beeping._ Great, just great._

"Huh? Well, it seems that while you were going through my bookshelves, someone else been a busy bee" she goes to the monitor and shows him the feeds of an spectacular car chase going on the streets of Metropolis that seems to be headed to end in one collision to one of the many plants in the west sector. "Fancy a morning jog?"

"We'll talk when I get back"

"Sure, Clark"

***

He gets there just in time to stop the first car from colliding. He opens the driver's door, well more like he throws it away, to get the driver out. He lets out some words that belonged better on Lois' mouth than on his when he sees the driver's face. Mikhail Myxwhatever his name was, damn.

"Oh, hey Clark. Why are there like three of you?" at least that's what he thinks he says, apparently being almost knocked down makes his accent eve ticker.

"What were you doing now, Mikhail?" he gets him away from the car in case it blows up. Cars are always blowing up around him.

"Oh, you know. This and that. Running away from crazy chess-loving broads". He hears the bullets flying at them and turns to cover him. "Take me to Chloe". Before he can object his body is already moving. He really doesn't like this guy.

***

He drops the Balkan at her feet "Clark, you shouldn't have. How did you know that I always wanted a bookie for Easter?"

"He was being chased by men in dark suits with guns"

"And you brought him here because…" He crosses his arms in a defensive posture at her amused tone.

"He told me too" so there might have been a little whine there in his voice, but really could you blame him?

Mikhail groans starting to wake up. "ох, че наистина боли"

"What?"

"Ouch, that really hurts" he translates while trying to get up. "Oh, hello Kotentse. You are as pretty as always". He smirks at Chloe his eyes going her up and down. "I luv the new look. Very naughty librarian"

"And as always your charm runs out the moment you open that mouth." Chloe rolls her eyes at him and turns towards one her computers. "And 'hello, kitten', really? That's what you go for? The last time we saw each other you were trying to stab me with a pocket knife."

"Details, baby, details. Let's let bygones be bygones, yes?" he tries to walk closer to her, but Clark steps in his way.

"Okay, that's enough." He puts his hands on his shoulders to stop him. "Why were you being chased by those guys? And why did you have me to take you to Chloe?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed it, Chloe is hot. I like pretty girls" he smirks and raises an eyebrow at his hands. "And those guys were trying to get me into lab. I don't like being a lab rat. It's annoying. Oh, and also, keep your hands to yourself." Clark's hands went down at his sides immediately.

"And you should keep your words to yourself" and with that Chloe pressed something and they could hear a swarm of locusts.

"Cute" Mikhail gives them a twisted smile. "Now, I remember why I also wanted to see you, Kotenste. I need your help"

***

"So this guy Mxyzptlk wants us to help him save his clan from a secret society that wants to use their powers for evil?" It is not fair, not fair at all that Oliver can actually pronounce that name at once. Annoying, multilingual, blond, rich pretty boy. So he might have some anger issues with the guy who used to date his current girlfriend and that now is dating his best friend, it has nothing to do with jealousy and a big-brother-complex, nothing at all.

"Yes, exactly"

"Just making sure I cover all my bases there, Boy Scout" He smiles at him. "And why is he coming to Chloe for help anyways?"

"He said that because she 'defeated' him so many years ago, he feels that if someone could help him it would be her. Also, he read about her testifying against Lionel and in his words he became a fan" Clark scoffs.

Oliver raises an eyebrow at the brunette currently sitting down on the couch. "So, is there a particular reason why we are gagging and tying down and blindfolding the guy asking for help?"

"Yeah, Clark. I think that sends the wrong message, you know" Bart says while trying to shove three hotdogs in his mouth at the same time.

"It's for his own good" Chloe walks towards them with some files in her hand. Clark notices the slightly dazed look on Oliver's eyes and suppresses a sigh. He is not sure how did he missed it before, but now thinking back he can remember many occasions in which Oliver would stop whatever he was doing and just stare when she walked in. "The locusts buzz was giving me a headache and he wouldn't shut up when I turned it off. It was either gag him or knock him out when he tried Jedi tricks again"

"And the blindfold?"

"He wouldn't stop staring, and I was feeling vindictive"

"Jedi tricks?" Victor sounds amused.

"Yeah, you know". She continues in a Bulgarian accent that is surprisingly convincing, "'kiss me, Chloe. Unbutton those three first buttons of your blouse, Kotenste. You know you want to'. He wasn't specific enough in that last command, so I did what I really wanted, punched him on the nose"

Oliver frowns, gone is his amused smirk "I vote we knock him out and leave him for the wolves to find"

She rolls her eyes and continues her story. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself just fine". Anyone who ever met a Sullivan-Lane girl knows that this is where you step lightly, and do not in any way imply that they can't take care of themselves, no matter how much evidence you do have on your side about the dangerous situations they get themselves into daily, and at the same time you have to find a way of taking care of them and keeping them safe.

"I know you can, Professor" Oliver nods once smiling at her and Clark is pretty sure his confusion is plainly reflected on his face. He was sure this was going to be the start of an argument about safety and trusting and girl power and stuff, but Chloe just smiles back when Oliver pushes her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, is it just me or are we missing something here?" AC looks confused.

"I think we did" Victor smirks a little at Bart's frown.

Clark sighs. "They are dating"

"Finally" Victor and AC say in unison.

"What? No. Chloedelicious?" Bart looks imploring at Chloe who looks like a deer caught in the lights.

"Well, yes we kind off are, Bart. Sorry"

"Bad Boss, you stole my mamacita" Bart crosses his arms and starts pouting.

Queen smirks a little "Now, Bart"

"Nope, I'm not talking to you again. There is nothing you can say" now he turns away raising his chin and closing his eyes.

"Not even that we are planning to stock the Tower with every Mexican food that it exists"

Bart opens an eye "I'm listening"

"Tacos, nachos, churros" Bart starts to nod his stomach grumbling "anything you want"

"Ok, Boss. You know how I'm such a forgiving person that I can never stay mad at anyone" everyone rolls their eyes at his anticts.

"So, what is the plan then, Tower?"

"As far as I can tell they're being held in this facility over by the west side of the city" She pulls up the plans on the monitor. "They can't use their abilities because of the constant frequency jammer they have going on. All you have to do is go in two groups though here and here" She points a particular side of the building and then another. "I'll have all the alarms turned off and transportation ready for the cargo to be shipped back to the Balkans." So just like that they go to save a bunch of people from being used for evil, because that's what they do. They save people.

***

Everything goes according to plan. Chloe guides them through the maze of hallways avoiding alarms and guards so they can get the jinx clan out of there with no major troubles.

"Are you getting this, Tower?"

"The black and white Syndrome's lair, the chess edition? Yeah I got it."

Arrow chuckles "Does that makes Lois Edna?" That makes her laugh. It's been a while since Clark has heard her laugh like that.

"Do I even want to know what you are talking about?"

"Probably no" AC answers

"Yeah" Victor scoffs "just wait for it. Soon they'll start with the com-flirting and the inside jokes"

"And never ever stop" continues AC.

"Ok, enough with the talk. Arrow, Boy Scout get ready the package is waiting in the third room in the next left hallway. It's being guarded by three heavily armed guards. Proceed with caution, especially you BS. Do not discount the possibility of green rocks making an appearance."

"Copy that." They quickly take care of the guards. It certainly helps that Watchtower and Cyborg got all the alarms and cameras covered. When they take down the door they find Mikhail's family chained to the walls.

"Mikhail sends us. We are going to get you out" he breaks the chains and helps them stand up and get out of the room.

"Aquaman, are you in position?" Arrow takes the vanguard keeping an eye on the unconscious guards, just in case.

"The limo is ready and waiting, boss man"

"Impulse?"

"Here boss" Bart appears at their side helping them with the victims. Together they take them out of the building and into the car. Victor meets them there.

"I got the info for Tower"

"Good work, Cyborg. I can't wait to get my hands into it" she sounds amused and lively.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one who got you going like that Sidekick" They pile into the van and take off. He and Bart take off running; they are faster that way anyways. So he barely hears her answering.

"Sure, you are cute baby, but you are not a silicon heaven of encrypted info just waiting to be cracked" he shakes his head.

***

"This is no way to treat a client, you know?" Mikhail was saying while rubbing his wrists. "Of course I have nothing against bondage per se." He actually wiggled his eyebrows at Chloe. She had to hold Ollie and Bart back.

"You little twerp!"

"Hey, look who is calling little to whom. Pot kettle much?"

"Enough!" when did he became the father of the group? "Mikhail, your family is safe and waiting for you"

"Yes, and I'm in your debt for that" He waved crossing the room towards the double doors "Наздраве, Kotenste! We'll be seeing each other later"

***

He waits until everyone is gone, but Oliver seems to be a permanent fixture of the tower now. He feels like hitting his head with the wall repeatedly. All he wanted was a talk with his best friend, get everything out in the open and back on track. The universe had something against him, he was sure.

"Don't you have some old ladies to save or bank robbers to stop, Clark?" see, this? The universe is being uncooperative.

"Don't you?" arms crossed both try to stare the other down.

"Down there boys, or do I have to send you to opposite corners?" cheeky smile in place and her Blur mug Chloe looks more relaxed than he seen her in a long time.

"No nothing like that. I just thought we could talk, you know like old times". He can feel Oliver's eyes on him.

"What no more CDs to return?"

"Chloe…" He never used to have to plan his talks with Chloe, but now everything is different.

"Okay, I think I'm going to turn in" and that's how he finds out that not only is there at least one bedroom in the tower but that apparently it also have an Oliver Queen staying there. He kisses Chloe goodnight and he doesn't miss the way they seem to have an entire conversation in just one look.

"He lives here?" he can't help asking. His mouth has a mind of his own sometimes.

"Don't start Clark" the tension is back on her shoulders and her eyes are guarded again.

"How did we get here Chlo?" he sighs. She goes to one of the shelves to put some files away. She is always moving, never staying still enough to actually look at him and talk. "There was a time when I could have walked in just because and we would talk and you would try to get me to do crazy things like watch every gangster movie known to man or break into someone's house or office to find out the truth or we would run all over town trying to solve the latest mystery involving a meteor infected. I miss that"

"That was so long ago, it could have practically been another life, Clark." Now is her turn to sigh "Besides, you got Lois now for all that. All you really need me for is to help you with the Blur. And really, Clark, when was the last time we really had a conversation that didn't involve Superhero business in one form or another?"

He tries to remember but his memory is not cooperating this day. At some point their life and friendship became so convoluted with missions and saving the world that he really is no sure when was the last time they had just friend time. "I don't have an exact date at the top of my head, but what I do remember is that we use to tell each other everything. We used to share whatever came to mind and I miss that. I miss my best friend, Chlo"

That makes her turn around violently "You left!" that last comment is like that the straw that broke the camel. "What right do you have to come here lamenting about friendship lost when it was you that walked out that door!" He can feel her anger like a physical blow on the stomach. Gone is the kind, gentle and snarky Chloe that was his companion for so long. "I had just lost everything! My cousin was missing, possibly killed by the beast I unleashed because of you! My husband was death! I felt him die Clark! Jimmy, sweet, gentle Jimmy who loved me even through all I ever did was lie to him died in my arms, and my best friend left me crying alone in the dark" her voice breaks and he can see the tears that she refuses to cry there sitting in her hurt eyes as clear as day.

"Chloe… I…" There is a pressure in his chest that won't let up.

"No, Clark! I don't want to hear it. I asked, I begged you to use the ring and save him and you wouldn't. When it was Lana of course you did! It was Lana. YOU loved her so it was alright to risk everything for her, but Jimmy, but ME no. Why would you do something for me?"

"Now, wait just a minute, Chloe. You know the price I paid for that. I practically killed my Dad! I would have never done what I did if I knew what the price would have been!" He can hear his voice rising in anger and tries to suppress it. "If I had gone back to the past and saved Jimmy, who knows what I would have returned to! You could have died instead!"

"So what?" the tears finally fall. "What is so great about me that you will choose to save me over him?"

"Chloe…"

"Jimmy didn't choose this life Clark. I did. I knew the risks. He was innocent, and I got him into this!" His arms go around her and surprisingly she lets him hold her. "I should have died. I deserved it. I miscalculated the risks. I trusted you too much. I forgot that you are just as fallible than any of us." her words cut an open wound on his heart because there is truth in there. No matter how much he wants to think otherwise he makes mistakes like everybody else only that the consequences are much more terrible.

"Chloe, when Jimmy died and when Lois disappeared, I had no idea what to do. It wasn't supposed to end like that. I was supposed to be able to save the day. I—" he breaths her scent in deeply. "I was supposed to protect you, and I failed. I failed spectacularly."

"So you left?"

"Brainiac chose you to infect and to sync you with the ultimate destructor not because you were in the hero business but because there was no one closer to me. I did the only thing that I thought will help keep you safe, to keep everyone safe". He tried, gods know that he did, but he couldn't not have human contact. "When Lois came back I thought—

"Hey, maybe I can save everyone?" This, this is what he missed: her being able to finish his thoughts before them even finished forming inside his head.

"Chloe, I couldn't save Lex or Davis, but I can save Zod. I have to" he is begging her to understand, to stand by him like always.

"Clark, it's not that easy. You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved" her voice is soft and her eyes are sad. "What is going to happen if plan A goes up in flames? Are you ready to do whatever is necessary to save the world?" he swallows loudly. Never be said that Chloe Sullivan ever pulled her punches. "When the chips come down, Clark, can I trust you to be there?"

"It won't come to that" She puts space between them and sighs deeply.

"Clark…"

"But if it does come to it, we'll deal with it." She nods and hope swells inside him.

"Yes, we'll deal with it" It's not much, but this is a start. It will take time and effort, but maybe, maybe they could go back to how they were or something like it. He has to believe that, he just does.


	8. Remember Officer Dean?

Disclaimer: I own nothing SV related

N/A: and how awesome was that new episode? I lost count of many times I rewatched, it was just so good! And the last Chlollie scene? OMG!!

**Just his life**

**Chapter VII**

The insistent ring of the phone wakes him up. Next to him Chloe mutters something and buries her face on the pillow. He goes for the phone before it can wake her up, no need for her to suffer too.

"This better be good" he grumbles at whoever has the gall to call him at a so ungodly hour.

"Ollie? Put my cousin on"

"Lois? It's three in the morning" he groans "why are you calling me at three in the morning to talk to Chloe?"

"I didn't. This is Mrs. Green's phone, sleepy head. Now put Chloe on." He looks at the phone and true enough it's Chloe's blackberry not his.

"Chlo" She groans and dives in more deeply into the covers. "Come on, sleeping beauty. Your crazy cousin is on the phone for you"

"Nope. I dealt with her last, now it's your turn" comes her reply from under the pillows.

He chuckles a little. "I'll bring you coffee in the morning"

"Ugh, ok" she resurfaces from the covers' cave she made and grabs the phone with a sigh "when did I became so easy to bride. I used to have integrity, you know?"

"Of course, Sidekick. I'm just too cute to resist"

"You're too something alright" she sits up "Okay, Lois. This better be good. It's like three in the morning"

"So Oliver tells me. You love me a lot, right Chlo-bug?"

She raises an eyebrow at the phone "Chlo-bug? What did you do Lois?" At that Oliver opens his eyes and mouths _Chlo-bug_ with a huge smirk. She rolls her eyes at him and throws a pillow at him.

"Nothing."

"Lois…"

"I might or might not have broken into the Luthor Mansion… to spy on Tess… and I might or might not have gotten caught"

Chloe sigh deeply "Okay, I'll save the lecture for latter. Where are you now?"

"Jail" The way she says it makes it sound like a four syllable word. Chloe gets up from the comfy warm bed in search of her clothes. She have been getting these calls since she could make herself pass as an adult, but she can't exactly get mad at Lois when she herself have been making the same phone calls in more than one occasion. The Sullivan-Lane cousins are famous for bonding over bail-calls, Lucy included.

"Okay, I'm on my way" she picks up a pair of panties with the strings snapped in two and throws it in the garbage can. Oliver is not good for her clothes budget.

"Where are you going?" he sits up and takes a moment or two to admire that magnificent chest. They are definitely many perks of dating Oliver Queen, access to that chest is very much one of them.

"Jail" She opens the closet and takes out some jeans and a top and turns toward her drawers.

He rubs his face with his hand and starts to get up too. "Ok. I'll drive"

" Ollie, you don't have too. Go back to sleep." She gives him a peck in passing now hunting for her shoes.

"Chloe, I'm not staying here all warm and cozy while you have to drive all the way there and back, my reputation as a gentleman will never survive it." He gets up too in search of his clothes. "Besides, I couldn't leave my Chlo-bug to go the police station all alone, now could I?"

"Ugh. I'm never going to leave that down, am I?" She groans.

Oliver smirks and kisses her on the hair "Of course not. Chlo-bug might just become your new codename"

"Come on, Hoke. Let's get going" she throws back making her way to the door.

"Right away, Miss Daisy" His fake southern accent makes her laugh.

***

"So, Lois, how you ended up in jail this time?" The three of them are driving back to the Talon after getting Lois.

"Tess got better security than the last time" she grumbles from the back seat wincing at how cold the ice feels on her eye.

"And the shiner?" Oliver asks while maneuvering the car through the alley at the back of the Talon.

"Tess also has a mean hook" both cousins answer at the same time.

"Oh, yes I remember that hook, but it has nothing on her knee" He scrunches his face as if remembering the pain and both girls snigger.

"But what I'm more interested is in why you went into the mansion in the first place" Chloe turns in her seat to look at Lois' face.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say, but because I'm talking to Mr. and Mrs. Incredible…" Chloe rolls her eyes and Oliver grins. "Well, remember when the Blur used to have me on speed dial but then apparently lost the number after the whole press conference thingy?"

"Yes"

"Well, he got my number back"

"The Blur told you to break into the Luthor mansion?" Chloe's voice rose at the end with disbelief and if Oliver is right with the promise of a lot of pain for their intergalactive friend.

"Not exactly" He parks and all three make their way into the building.

"What did he said exactly then?"

"He asked me to get him the dirt on Tess" Chloe looks at him questionably and he raises his shoulders. Neither has any idea why would Clark ask Lois to do that. Something weird is going on. "The breaking and entering was all my idea"

"Lois…"

"And I know that it probably wasn't one of my best ideas, but look I got you this" She starts going through her bag

"You hacked into her computer?" Chloe asks with admiration.

"No, of course not. Remember the last time you tried to teach me? I have no patience for all that" She takes an entire hard drive out of her bag. "So, I just smashed her computer open and went directly to the source"

"How did you get this pass the police?" Chloe takes the hard drive curiously.

"Remember Officer Dean? The one that has such a big crush on you?" Oliver frowns a little at that.

"The detective you tricked into having a blind date with so you wouldn't have to pay all of your parking tickets? Vaguely"

"Yeah, that one. You have another date with him." and with Lois makes a bee line to the kitchen.

"Lois, you can't arrange dates for my girlfriend with another guy." He frowns even deeper and practically growls a "Chloe, you are not going anywhere near this Officer Dean"

"Detective George Dean" Lois singsongs from the behind the counter "He is cute too. Tall, dark hair, gorgeous blue eyes, that's how you described when you went out, right Chlo? Charming too, you also said that"

"Mmmhh, I wonder if Zatanna is back in town. I'm sure Clark will just love to see her again" He strokes his chin thoughtfully and it's Lois' turn to glower.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

"You—ugh!" Chloe jumps in between before they can continue arguing.

"Children, please."

"He started it!"

"No, she did!"

"No, h—

"Enough" She looks at them in disbelief. "How old are you, eleven?" Lois crosses her arms and huff a little while Oliver her a self-mocking smile. "Oliver, don't provoke her." Lois starts to smile smugly "and Lois, I'm not going on a date with George Dean, and that's not only because my caveman boyfriend ordered me not to" She looks at him pointedly and has the grace to look down apologetically "but because I don't want to"

"But I already told him that you would" she whines a little

"Lois"

"Ok. I'll have Lucy go instead." She sighs dejectedly and starts making her way to the bathroom with her pjs on hand. "I'm going to bed or to futon, actually. Nigh, night"

"So, I'm a boyfriend, huh?" he smiles gleefully putting his arms around her, hands going up and down her back.

"A caveman one"

"But a boyfriend" he kisses her neck and she laughs at him.

"Come on, boyfriend. Let's get some sleep before we have to go and question tall and alien about what the hell is going on that brain of his." She tugs him over to the bed and he follows happily. He'll follow her anywhere.


End file.
